Ryan, Crash and Thomas' adventures of TMNT- TRANSCRIPT
This is the transcript for Ryan, Crash and Thomas' adventures of TMNT Script Four turtles... ...four brothers... ...genetically reborn in the sewers of New York. Named after the great Renaissance masters... ...and trained as ninjas. They battled many creatures and foes before defeating their archenemy... ...the Shredder. But now a greater evil is poised to destroy their very brotherhood. An evil born 3000 years ago. It was in that time that a warrior king named Yoatl... ...led a brotherhood that fought side by side with one purpose: To conquer all the kingdoms of the world. Nothing could stand in their way... ...as they left a trail of destruction behind them. In his quest, the warrior learned of a constellation... .. known as the Stars of Kikan. Every 3000 years, the stars would align... ...opening a portal to a world of unknown power. He became immortal... ...but at a price. His brotherhood was turned to stone. And upon the portal's opening... ...13 monsters were released into our world. The warrior king was left to eternally walk the Earth... ...unable to die or forget his horrible mistake. And the monsters that were unleashed... ...continue to plague mankind to this very day. Monsters. No. We appreciate the generous donation... ...for the continued protection of your village. After all, the jungle can be a very dangerous place. - Mama! - oh, she is dangerous. There's monsters out there. Watch where you're going. There's a log on the road, seor. Well, if you're not too busy, remove it. Who are you? Show yourself. The ghost of the jungle. He punishes those who prey upon the weak. He's coming. I just remembered I left the stove on. My wife hates that. - Coward. Get back here. - You're on your own, jefe. Show yourself. Do you realize who you're dealing with? What is this-? What? I am not afraid of a myth. I'm not afraid of a ghost. What are you? It's a miracle. The ghost of the jungle. There. That's where I saw him. Thank you. You'd better get home now. Do you know the ghost? He wasn't always a ghost. Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? It's a long way from the city to just drop in. Leo. You came all the way down here to look for me? Actually, I was already here on business. But then the local legend started sounding familiar... ...so I decided to snoop around. - What kind of business? - Ancient artifacts. Some tycoon with too much time on his hands... .. has his heart set on a collection of 3000-year-old statues. Well, you always did run with a strange crowd, April. Yeah, well. our strange crowd hasn't been the same without you. Things aren't looking so good back home. How bad could it be? Donnie's probably got everything under control. Sir? Sir. Sir. Did you turn the computer on? Have you plugged it in? Yeah, that would help. No, I'm not playing hard to get. I'm telling you, sir, it's not that kind of phone line. I'm not your enemy. I'm just Donnie, your friendly IT tech support... ...here to help you Yeah, I'm sorry. Ma'am. But Donnie's a genius. Why would he take a job like that? At least he's keeping busy. Well, if he's doing that, who's keeping an eye on Mikey? Mike's gotten into the entertainment business. Yeah. Happy birthday from Cowabunga Carl. Take it easy, little dudes. I bruise easily. Hey, black-and-blue clashes with green, dudes. Hey, that's- He's a big hit. All right. Let's hear it. What's Raph doing? No one really knows. He just sleeps all day. Well, what's he do all night? 2802, 2802, burglary in progress at 55th and Broadway. Suspects considered armed and dangerous. Time to punch in. Good work, boys. That was easier than I thought it was gonna be. Hey, look, guys. I grabbed a toaster. I love your work ethic, Tommy. It's an inspiration to us all. What was that? What's going on, guys? What in the-? Looks like it's just you and me, shaky. Take it easy. I'm not gonna hurt you... ...much. I love when they play hard to get. The Nightwatcher. - He's doing our job for us again. - Tommy. - Keep your hands to yourself. - Hey, who's tickling me? Your training period ended a year ago. And Splinter says you don't write anymore. Splinter sent me down here to become a better leader. I can't go back a failure. Besides, these people need me more than my brothers do. If Master Splinter were here... ...he would ask you, "What is your heart telling you?" I don't know. I just know something's missing. Your brothers need you, Leo. They're lost without you. Leo? Why skate a halfpipe when you can skate a sewer pipe? Sewer's up, bra. Hey. Cowabunga. Dude. Going down. Yeah. Here's Mikey. Guys? Anyone? Hello? Whatever. This place used to be fun. And with rocketing interest rates, that's bad news for homeowners... ...as the real-estate market continues its downward spiral. Coming up, the vigilante known as Nightwatcher strikes again. Now, I can't say for sure, but he was definitely an alien. I think it's a disgrace, taking the law into your own hands like that. - Leave it to the police. - Up next... I remember how that used to feel, busting up crime syndicates. Sure, they had a bunch of guns, but they weren't like these guns. Why do you do this to yourself,Mikey? Those glory days are over. Forget about them. Get on with your life. Concentrate on your work. Yeah, yeah. Spoken like a true has-been. Well, look who woke up. I suppose you think the Nightwatcher is some kind of hero. Beats sitting around doing nothing while dirtbags run free. I would love to know what it is that you do that's so great. We're contributing around here. All you do is sleep. Yeah, I do nothing. You're right. You got me all figured out. I know that your attitude has been a source of contention to this team. You think fear is the best way to accomplish things. First of all, this team you speak of doesn't exist anymore. And second of all... Raphael. Enough. I think I made my point. That doesn't prove anything. Why couldn't you send him away for training? Donatello, this home has become like an empty shell. Each of your brothers has strengths and weaknesses. You must learn to be strong when they are weak. If you don't learn to recognize this... ...then all hope is lost for our family. Keep it coming. Hey, careful. Those aren't souvenirs. Sorry about that, ma'am. Where are you, Casey? Come on. Come on, pick up. Don't do this to me again. Not now. Casey can't come to the phone right now because we're hardly working. This better be good. Casey, I am standing on the dock with a priceless statue and no delivery truck. - So my question is, where are you? - April. Hey, babe. I am so sorry. I set the alarm clock, but... It's broken. The clock... It's bad enough that you're out every night playing vigilante... - .. but we've got a deadline to meet. - I'm sorry. oh, wait, babe, real quick. You left a message saying you found Leo. - I mean, is he there with you? - No. I found him. He's not coming back. But didn't you tell him how weird things have gotten with the Turtles? Look, Casey, we're gonna lose the biggest client we have... ...if you don't get down here. All right. I'm on my way. Please tell me we're getting paid by the pound here. Is this place a museum or what? - You've never heard of Winterscorp? - That's what I'm telling you. They're into everything: real estate, technology, pharmaceuticals, hair gel. - I don't wear hair gel. - Really? I'm the caveman type, au naturel. Just make sure you don't touch anything in here. Hey, I was born careful. Hope that wasn't expensive. oh, wait- Just- I'm- - oh, boy. - Please tell me that wasn't you. - Mr. Winters. - Miss o'Neil. All the pieces are coming together. oh, my. This is my associate, Casey. - Nice to meet you, Kenny. - Boyfriend. It's Casey. - So you were successful? - Yes. The fourth general. I want to ask you before I go... ...if I could take one last look? I believe this is the one they call General Akeela? It's actually "Aguila," but that was a good try. These statues may appear to be only stone... ...but they're like family to me. I didn't choose them. Friends you can choose, but never your family. okay, then. Take care, Mr. Winters. If you've come to kill me, could you make it fast? I've got a shareholders' meeting at 10. I'd rather miss it. If we had come here to hurt you, you'd be hurting already. The Foot Clan and I have come to hear your offer. Well, it appears that today is my lucky day. I must warn you, we do not come cheap. Does it look like money is of any concern to me? only time is of the essence, my dear. Since you're so rich and powerful... ...what is it we could possibly have to offer you? I need you to be my eyes and ears. I have some friends coming to town... ...that I'd like to roll out the red carpet for. Greet them warmly and bring them to me. And how will we know these friends? Don't worry, they're impossible to miss. And you keep them up. Got that? And don't let me catch you calling the cops. What? Not again. Didn't I take care of you last week? Hey. oh, no. Come on, now. Wait. I'm very disappointed in you, knucklehead. Guess night school's in session. Hope I'm not disturbing class. Hey, Nightwatcher, need any teaching assistants? oh, no. Casey. I got this one covered, pal. Thanks, but no, thanks. You think you own these rooftops? I happen to think you could use my help. And I could use a sidekick. You may have everyone else fooled, but you haven't fooled me, Raph. Yeah, well, guess what, pal. Now you- Hey, wait a minute. How did you know it was me? Wasn't that hard, man. You know, you look like a big, metal turtle. It's that obvious, huh? - I should've stayed in law school. - Ain't that cute? He's trying to get away. Well, looks like I got a sidekick. Yeah, right. You're the sidekick. - What,is it performance art?I don't get it. - What was I supposed to do... .. sit around, wait for Leo to come back and save the day? I mean, we haven't heard word one from him... ...since Splinter sent him away on his little vacation. You think these lowlifes take vacations at the first sign of pressure? No. The criminal element of this city may be guilty of a lot of things... ...but being quitters ain't one of them. You know, I don't even care about Leo anymore. Kind of hope he never comes back. Come on, aren't you being a little hard on the guy? I don't know. It's possible. I guess if I could live anywhere other than the city, I'd go too. But I could never leave this place. I can't even sleep without the sound of the subway rumbling over my head. I guess it comes from growing up with a houseful of brothers. I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I'm just saying that if it was my brother,I'd find a way to work it out. But that's just me. I got my own issues, you know? Like back at home, with April. There's this whole thing about settling down... ...that makes me miss the old times. I don't know if I can be the grownup she needs me to be. Good talk, Raph. Arise, my brothers. Arise, dear sister. The Stars of Kikan align. All ye generals, wake from your stone slumber. Dude. Dude. Enter. Kneel, my son. I return from my training, master. I was so caught up in my own world, I forgot about everyone else. I'm sorry I failed. on the contrary, my son... ...now you are much stronger. Your strength is needed here now. You owe me no apology, but perhaps you should talk to Raphael. Your absence has been particularly difficult for him... ...though he'll never admit it. I'm certain things will be back to normal in no time, master. Good. Because until you can act as one,you are forbidden to fight. Yes, sensei. I have missed you, Leonardo. I've missed you too, Father. Raphael. Your brother is home. - Hey. - Hey. Welcome home. Yeah. Thanks. Well, I'm going to bed. Hey, Leo's back. Better go say hello before he leaves again. - What? Leo. - Hey. - Hey. - Huh, Leo? - Is that really you? - Yeah. - I'm, like, dreaming, aren't I? - No, Mikey, you're not dreaming. oh, good. I have nightmares about birthday parties. okay, Leo, I'll bite. What are we doing up here? I told Splinter I'd get this team in shape again. Hey, I've been training. Since you left, my video-game scores have, like, doubled. Right, and while you've been playing games, brother... ...Nightwatcher's come into the neighborhood... ...like some kind of vigilante showboat. But his days are done. Hey, you went AWoL, Leo... ...and the Nightwatcher was the only guy to pick up the slack. Crime never took a break. You did. I heard his bike turns into a plane or, like, a jetpack. Hey, Don, you're so smart, why don't we have jetpacks? That's good, Mikey. I don't even trust you with a driver's license. Have you seen the way this guy behaves- Someone's cranky. - okay, jungle boy. Grab a vine. - Raph, wait. Splinter told us not to fight. "Jungle boy. " Good one. All right. But remember, we're only up here for training. You know what I always say, "Train by doing, dude. " Mikey, when have you ever said that? You smell that? It's like a monkey cage up here. Wow, good news is, there's a bunch of Foot ninjas... ...getting the snot kicked out of them. Bad news is, this thing is gonna run out of bodies soon. Yeah, so? You think we should help these guys? I'd rather enjoy the show. What do you say, fearless leader? - We're not- - I say we stop talking. Come here, fuzzy wuzzy. You. I think we're getting off on the wrong foot here. - We're trying to help you. - Never. Team. Wait, the Shredder's dead. Who are you working for? Hey, a little help, o fearless one. That was too easy. Like I said, too easy. Bad dog. Look at me. Found the elevator. oh, my shoulder. My spleen. This place needed a skylight. This is why we need jetpacks. - okay, any more bright ideas? - How about this? When this is over, I'm totally calling the architect. Wait a minute. How did something that big just disappear? It doesn't- Dude, it's the cops. Raph. Raph! oh, yeah. The turtles are back, dudes. I give us a 10 for style, an eight for skill... ...and a two for stealth. What seems to be the problem? The problem is that we were hired to merely patrol the city... ...and report anything strange to you. You never said anything about monsters. Now, I'm sorry that your illustrious group have been reduced to hired guns... ...but I believe we made a deal, Karai. And I expect you to honor it. You do understand honor, don't you? So how did we fare? My, my, my. And what is your name? Were there any problems, general? None, my lord. Then show these fools how a true warrior acts. Keep them on schedule in completing their task. We do not need any help. Nevertheless, Karai, I trust my family more than I trust you. You may be the eyes and ears, but they are the muscle. They will help you gather the remaining 12 of these abominations... ...so we can finally see our birthrights fulfilled. It's going to be quite a party. Dudes, did anyone get the license plate of that thing that hit us last night? My head. okay, that was just weird. I mean, first the Foot, then that hideous monster. Yeah. It looked like your mom, dude. Yeah, that would make her your mom too, doofus. Yeah, whatever. Keep laughing. Last night was an embarrassment. I'll tell you what's embarrassing. You can't follow a single order. oh, how cute. You've been back for five minutes... ...and now you're schooling us on your master plan? okay, so this is my fault now, huh, Raph? I'm the only one that has to be responsible? Hey, you're the trained master, not me. Dudes, can it. Here comes Splinter. Good morning, my sons. - Good morning, sensei. - Sup? Every ninja's day should start with a healthy breakfast. It fills me with pride to see you boys together again. If anyone needs me, I'll be watching my stories. - Hothead. - Splinter Jr. Cody is going to break up with Donna. I just know it. We interrupt the Gilmore Girls for this special news report. Monsters loose in the city? Strange reports are coming in about an incident... ...that sounds like something out of science fiction. Boys! Leonardo, I am most disappointed in you. You are the eldest of your brothers. I was counting on you to bring order to the chaos of this family. This is why I have forbidden any surface activity. We cannot return to the surface to fight evil... ...if we continue to fight each other. But Master Splinter, how can I be expected to do so- There are no excuses when you are the leader, my student. We have to go out and find who's responsible for this. There ain't no other solution. Save the brute-vigilante junk for that Nightwatchman. - Nightwatcher. - Nightwatcher. Yeah, whatever. I'm going out. Witnesses say there are holes in the floors... ...as if something or someone had just blasted straight down through them... ...leaving authorities scratching their heads. Well, at least some people care about justice these days. Hey, Casey. - Raph? - Meet me on the roof, okay? What is it? The roof. You know what the roof is, don't you? Pushy sidekick. We've gotten this image in from an amateur cameraman... ...and I do stress "amateur. " Casey, come look at this. Be safe. What's this all about, Raph? We got bigger things to worry about than criminals. Like what? Come on. I think we lost it. It's gotta be around here somewhere. I don't think so. What's going on, Raph? Did I mention we ran into a monster last night? No, you kind of failed to tell me about that one, buddy. You do know I only have a wooden bat, don't you? The Foot? I thought they were history. And now we got walking statues? You got a plan for those? Yeah. Hey, those are a first for me too. And who knows? These guys might be friendly. Friendly. Wait a second. Those statues look- Witnesses. Watch out. I don't feel so good. That can't be good. That's just rude. Hey, wait up. - Raph? - Come here. - What, you never heard of smoke pellets? - Warn me next time. I got allergies. Come on. That's the second mask this week. They'll never find us in here. Stay with me, now. We'll be out of here soon. No. And I thought Girl Scouts were pushy. Some people just can't take a hint. This is the police. You on the roof, put your hands behind your... What is that? Tommy, you see this? Yeah, you better run. I gotta hand it to you, Raph... ...you sure know how to show a lady a good time. Raph? oh, no. I gotta get you someplace safe, pal. My compliments to the chef. Anyone for dessert? - No. - Yes. Cowabunga Carl Party Services. Cowabunga, dude. - Raph's hurt. You need to get over here. - Slow down, April. - What happened to Raph? - I don't know. He's unconscious. We'll be right there. Leo. You came back. Leo. Sorry the reunion isn't under better circumstances. Nice pad, kids. oh, hey, Raph. Well, his vital signs seem to be okay. Pupil dilation is normal. Some sort of stone. Probably obsidian, I think. Well, is he gonna be all right? You're still here? Go back to your jungle. Well, at least his personality's still intact. And there's an engraving on it. Looks South American. That's your department, April. Would it help if I told you that those statues you collected for Winters... ...were shooting these things at me and Raph? "The legend of Yoatl. " It can't be. It was just a myth... ...a scary story the locals told kids around a campfire. Whoa, what are you talking about? They say 3000 years ago, some great warrior... ...actually found a portal to another dimension. And when the portal opened... ...the energy from it gave the warrior eternal life. But it also turned his generals to stone. What if this warrior just kept living forever? He would spend the rest of his days in regret... ...spending all of his riches and all of his power... ...to find a way to revive his stone generals. Maybe, just maybe... ...he's built a new empire. But, hey, like I said, it's just a myth. If you ask me, guys, this has Winters' name written all over it. - How do you figure that, Donnie? - Yeah. Because this has Winters' name written all over it. Now I know who to thank for this shot in the arm. So where do we find this guy and his stone jokers? We're not going until we get Splinter's blessing. You're gonna quote a rulebook to me that you ain't been following for a year? If you got something you wanna get off your shell, now's the time. But I'm not gonna stand here and debate Splinter's orders with you. Fine, then. I quit. Hey, Raph. Don't do it, man. Sometimes just taking a breather is the best thing to do. Whatever. To picking up the pieces. What is it? Two creatures remain, my lord. Well, by all means, then, let's finish it. And you will finally be free of your stone prison. But if the curse is broken, we will no longer be immortal. Brother, do not question my command. - Here we go, now. - So, what are we looking for? Well, according to these star charts,the portal is set to open... ...directly over Winters Tower in the next 24 hours. So the legend is right. Three thousand years. And when the portal opens,we'll lose the city to monsters within hours. Within days, the country. And within weeks, the world. oh, so it's like Halley's comet, only monsters come out? Yes. I guess so. I'm smart. I'm okay. Why do we need Raph, anyway? It's his temper that always jeopardizes all our missions. okay, Leo. Whatever you say. Nobody was talking about him. Leonardo, this team you are so eager to lead is incomplete. You know what you must do. Yes, sensei. Generals, I think our brother has plans to betray us. The 13th monster must not be found. Why don't we take one more call about these monster sightings? Suffern, New Jersey, you're on. Monster sightings. A monster! Attention, all on-duty officers: Report of a disturbance on 32nd. No units available. They're playing my song. Where are the cops? How come the cops haven't shown up? Just remember what my analyst said, just go to my happy place. Everything's gonna be fine. Happy place. I'm feeling good. I'm thin. Don't get up. I'll serve myself. Look at you. Ain't you cute? You want a butt-kicking,little fella? Yes, you do. You do. Come on, I'm gonna drop-kick you to hurty town. Come on, little guy. Get off of me, you little monster. You're scratching the helmet. okay, that was different. Hey, this thing ain't rustproof. Get off of me. Come on. How about a snack, little fella? Catch. Keep on running, you filthy little hermit crab. That spicy meatball's on the house. Big guy, please don't hurt me. What? I'm not robbing you, I'm helping you. okay, whatever you say, sir. Please, I got kids in college. Community college. Here you go, pal. Make sure this is safe. Take everything. I'm not even looking. Go. Why is it everyone's got such a hard time believing I am a good guy? I just saved your life. This night just keeps getting better and better. Get off my car. I want you to know that I appreciate your intentions... ...but you can't change the world like this. - The road you're on is a dead end. - Is he kidding? - I've tried it. - He's lecturing. So I'm gonna give you one chance to just walk away... ...and stop this vigilante nonsense. okay, Leo... ...time to teach you a lesson. Look, trust me when I tell you, you don't wanna do this. oh, yeah. Well, I notice you got quite a temper. Hey, have you ever done this before? oh, come on. You call that an attack? All right. Finally, some excitement. Funny thing about anger: Let it consume you, and soon enough... ...you lose sight of everything. Good night, dark prince. Raph? What? You are so smug, you know that? You think the world revolves around you, don't you? We couldn't survive without the mighty and powerful Leonardo... ...to guide us through our problems. Well, I got a news flash for you: We got along just fine without you. oh, and this qualifies as "just fine"? Dressing up like it's Halloween every night? Risking the safety of our family? I mean,come on,what were you thinking? Don't push it. You can't leave and come back... ...expecting us to fall in line like your little soldiers. Hey, I was training. Training to be a better leader, for you. - Why do you hate me for that? - And whoever said I wanted to be led? I'm better off calling my own shots now. Get used to it. You aren't ready. You're impatient and hot-tempered. And more importantly, I'm better than you. oh, you know something, big brother? I'd have to disagree with you on that one. Don't do this, Raph. I'm done taking orders. Not human... ...but clearly not the final monster. Yoatl won't know the difference. By the time our brother discovers this turtle is not the 13th monster... ...it will already be too late. Leo. Leo. Hang on. Leo. Leo. No! Raphael. What is the matter? I was out. I was out and I did- I did something. Something happened and then I- And I... Raphael. Kneel. I did something. I did something really stupid, Master Splinter. Go on. I know why you chose him now. I know that there's a reason why he's the better son and I'm not. Raphael, you always bear the world's problems on your shoulders. It is an admirable quality when you are a protector of others. But you must realize that while,at times, you may not be my favorite student... ...it does not mean that you are my least-favorite son. You are strong, passionate and loyal to a fault. These are the merits of a great leader as well... ...but only when tempered with compassion and humility. But, Master Splinter, I messed up big tonight. I mean big. They took him. Leonardo. Yeah. Then the time for hiding is over. We must return to the surface to take back what is ours. By your wish, Father. Long have we been in hiding. Perhaps too long. Well, what do we do now? I'll tell you what we're gonna do. We're gonna rescue our brother,and then we're gonna save New York City. I got it on my last trip to Japan. You like it? oh, yeah. No way. You can't go trick-or-treating without your mask. oh, babe. Thanks. As ordered, no one gets into the tower... ...no one interferes, no one bears witness. You've got to be kidding me. Cowabunga, dude. I'm here for little Maxie's 13th birthday party. Leave now. oh, but you don't understand, lady. I got... At last. After 3000 years, the time is finally at hand. What-? What have you done? Your time for giving orders is over. You don't understand. I want to send these creatures back... ...to undo the damage that was done so many years ago. Time has done nothing but made you weak. We have our own plans. Immortality is a curse, brother. Trust me, I've lived long enough to know. We have to find that 13th monster. It's time to end it. No. our time is just beginning. - Little help, Don. - I'm on it. Heads up, dudes. Goal. Guys, front door's open. Now. Two minutes for high sticking. Dudes, that rocked. Let's go again. - Dudes, what do we do? - I'm working on it. You break it, you buy it. Yeah. All right. All right. Nice. - Nice work, Jones. - I have my moments. Whoa, check it out. That would be the swirling vortex to another world, I assume. Cool. I want one. Leo, is that you? Sorry, wrong cage. - Leo. I got him. - out of the way, please. Hey, buddy. Come on, man. Up we go. There you go. You're gonna need these if you're gonna lead us out of here. I'm gonna need you too. - Winters. - Looks more like fall. Get it? Mikey, remember our talk. Looks like someone got to him before us. Is he dead? Not so immortal, huh, dudes? Your time's run out, Winters. Miss o'Neil. I must have hit my head pretty hard. I'm seeing giant turtles. We know what you're up to, Winters. We know about the portal... ...and we think that it's time you sent all these monsters home. I couldn't agree with you more. It is time to put an end to the curse that I have brought upon myself... ...and this world. That's what this is about, Miss o'Neil: penance. I must return all 13 beasts or our curse will continue. And that is a torment I can no longer bear. Then you should be put out of your misery. I think we walked in on a family feud, guys. The time has come to reopen the portal and rain destruction upon the Earth. Nothing will stand in our way... ...when we have an army at our command. - My brothers, I- - We are no brothers to you. With one monster still free, the curse will never be broken. We shall finish what we began all those years ago. And we will finally have our victory. Join us. Join us, Foot Clan. Swear your allegiance to us and no harm will befall you. The Foot ninja is not without honor. We work for Winters, not you. okay, what does that mean? It means we're going to help you. My ninja will find the last monster and you will bring it back here. Hurry, we don't have much time. Hey. I got shotgun. Forget about them. By the time they return, the portal will already be closed... ...with you inside it. I hate to see brothers fight like this. Unless it's together. Hate to rain on your parade, pal, but we thought we'd even the odds. We're going to enjoy this. If you please. They can defeat them. They are a team. Let's hope so, because if not, Aguila will use the portal... ...to draw forth an army of evil and the world will be lost. More beasts. Let's send them back where they belong. Temper, temper. Come to daddy. Thing about you immortal stone guys is... ...you know, you're immortal and made of stone. I sound like Mikey. You fight well. You should join us. No, thanks, I'm good. These guys really don't die. Sensei, are you all right? We must do this more often. I still got it. They'd better hurry with that last monster. I'm sure my man Casey's got it all under control. That's what I'm afraid of. Can't this piece of junk go faster? - Wanna drive? - I would, as a matter of fact. You would think they would be more concerned about the 13th monster. Boys, we must finish this now. So did we win? Foolish creatures. We are immortals made of stone. Without the final monster to break our curse... ...we will never be stopped. Special delivery. Look out. So did we win now? - Yeah, I think we did. - We won. - All right. - Yeah! All right. That's what I'm talking about. Yeah! Nice parallel parking. Next time, I'm driving. Hey. Watch the hair. Typical. We do all the work, he gets all the thanks. You are every bit the warriors I was informed you were. You have passed. Savor your victory tonight. For soon, we will have further business together. The kind that involves familiar faces from your past. She doesn't mean... Come on. What is it with ninjas and smoke pellets? Looks like you picked a good time to come home. Thanks for bringing me back. Winters? I'm never usually that happy to be in pain. He's happy because he's mortal again, Mikey. April. I've had my eye on you for a long time. I knew it. I've always known that you'd be the one to help me find my way home. And thank you... ...brothers. You've made a very old man very, very happy. So, what happens now? okay. Just a little bit creepy. oh, gross. I think he's in my no- My no- My no- Gross. Somebody give me a hankie. Now he's in my mouth. Tastes awful. You got room for one more? Can I get rid of this too? We live together. We train together. We fight together. We stand for good, together. We are ninjas. We strike hard, defend, protect, and fade into the night. And there ain't no bad guy or monster gonna ever change that. That's what's important. And that's why we'll always be brothers. Oh, I love being a turtle Category:Transcripts